FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 11 - Bounty Hunter
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Previously: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 10 - Panic and Prejudice Language Warning The next day, the air was tense. The town officials have alerted the residents about the incident the night before regarding M and Pinky. They have also warned against going into the woods for now. Other than this, they can carry on with their normal lives. However, almost nobody is outside today. Kreuz and his friends went to go and discuss with the town officials about what will be done about M and Pinky. Although, despite that Annie was actually right about M, the officials don’t quite want to work with her or the others. “You are just hunters! Poor ones at that!” One of the officials shouted. “We will not allow you to go do what should be police business!” “Uhh, we haven’t been on a proper hunt since we got here. How would you know we’re poor hunters?” Kreuz questioned the officials, but they brushed it off. The other official spoke up and motioned toward Annie, “I’m also not fond of this one’s attitude!” She didn’t take kindly to that comment. “I think I have a right to an attitude, this man attacked my home! I need to pay him back.” “You keep talking to us like that, and you’ll have a right to five fingers across your face!” “Ok look here you son of a bitch, take your threat and shove it up your ass before I-” Kreuz tried to restrain her and keep her from talking anymore. He’s left to wonder how he ended up stuck with such hot headed friends. Before this argument could escalate anymore, someone else had entered the room. Everyone turned to see Rebecca, but something was different. Something in the way she walked was oozing confidence. “What do you want?” One of the officials asked. Rebecca placed some papers on the table.They appeared to be documents of some sort, some of which detailing M and Pinky. “What’s all this?” The other official asked while looking at the documents. “My name is Rebecca. These are my official records stating that I’m a bounty hunter. Dealing with M is my responsibility.” “What the fuck?” Blue yelled in awe and confusion. Everyone was shocked by this revelation. Somehow, Kreuz and his friends are left even more confused than before. After looking over the paperwork, the officials have decided to let Rebecca handle M and Pinky. They sent for an Aptonoth cart to be readied for her transport. A bit later on, Rebecca was at her house packing what little belongings she had. Kreuz and his friends came to see her. When she saw them approach, she gave them a wave while laughing nervously. Kreuz wasn’t quite sure what to say for a moment, but he finally found the words. “I think you being a bounty hunter was the thing I least expected from you.” “That’s good then. I hid it well.” “Then what the fuck happened when we found you?” Blue suddenly spoke up. “I’m sorry. I still can’t tell you everything. I hope you understand.” “I call bullshit.” Blue jokes, but Kreuz still hit him in the back of the head. Rebecca laughed softly and, after a brief moment, let out a sigh. She had finished her packing, and it was time for her to go. “Thank you, for caring for me during my stay.” “Hey wait a fuckin moment, you know we’re not letting you go out there on your own.” Blue boldly exclaimed. This caught Rebecca off guard. “You-you’re what now?” “Yeah, we’re what now?” Sky was also not prepared for that sudden announcement. “This-this is my job, I can’t let you guys-” Rebecca tried to explain her concerns, but Annie abruptly cut her off. “Look, we’re just gonna show up on our own anyway, but I need to make sure M is dealt with.” After a moment of thought, Rebecca realized that she doesn’t have time to argue. And Annie was right, M’s attack on Bondersburg made it personal to the princess. “Has anyone ever told you guys...that you’re too stubborn for your own good?” Rebecca agreed to let them come along. Sky of course being reluctant, but they made him join anyway. The hunters went off to gather their gear, and then met back up with Rebecca. They left Atakaze Town on the Aptonoth cart. This mission is unlike any the group has been on. But in a way, they’re still on their usual duty of “Monster Hunters”, as people can be their own kind of monster. Next Time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 12 - A Scorched World Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86